The Honest Love of a Simple Boy
by Shukujo Suta-Shoushi
Summary: Jeff has fallen for someone. It is up to Ness and Paula to help him win the idol of his dreams!


The Honest Love of a Simple Boy

It was a warm summer day, Ness was taking the road he knew so well leading from Onett to Twoson. He sighed, life seemed so easy now, there were no battles, no _real _possibility of being hypnotized, or paralyzed, or possessed, or poisoned, well at least not on a daily basis. Still it wasn't too far back when Giygas was not only a threat to Earth, but to the universe as well! Today though was calm and peaceful and he was going to see Paula. He made a decision to do his best to stay in contact with everyone, after all how hard could it be when you could teleport anywhere. He arrived at Paula's house and knocked, Mrs. Polestar answered the door.

"Ness, what a pleasant surprise, Paula is upstairs making her bed, go ahead, and go right on up."

Ness thanked her and went upstairs and arrived just as Paula was putting on the last comforter.

Paula turned around "Perfect timing as always I see?"

"And you expected something less form the hero of Earth?" he laughed. 'So where to today?"

"Don't tell me, you don't remember." Paula crossed her arms.

"Um. . . today we were going to. . . .um. . . ."

"See Jeff! Sheesh, it was your idea to begin with. We were going to Saturn Valley to see Jeff!" Paula rolled her eyes.

"I would have remembered!" Ness retorted.

"I'm sure you would have but, we don't have all day." she replied.

Ness was quiet sure there was no way he could dig himself out of the hole he created. He had forgotten, and he did feel bad. The thing was though Jeff seemed to have forgotten as well. Ness wrote letters, and didn't get replies, he placed phone calls, and tried to speak Saturian as best he could but Jeff never came on the line. He was beginning to wonder _Did Jeff not want to be friends? _When Ness first met Jeff he described himself in such a way it would be amazing if anyone would want to be friends with him, but he was nice, honest, and above everything else oh boy, was he smart. Ness swore he had to have an IQ of like 3000!

Paula suddenly broke into his thoughts. "So. . .how do you want to go to Saturn Valley?"

"Huh?" Ness was still thinking about Jeff.

"Are you ok? You normally aren't this. . . well. . .out of it."

"I'm fine," Ness closed his eyes smiled at her. "just thinking about Jeff that's all." his voice sounded almost too calm, explaining it, but Paula seemed to accept it.

"All right, so how do you wan to go to Saturn Valley, the road, teleport?"

"The road." said Ness.

"Bus, or no bus, to Threed?"

"It's a pretty nice day, and I got a few picnic lunches, so why not walk?"

"Since when did Onett carry picnic lunches?" Paula asked surprised.

"Dunno the bakery had them, and it had sandwiches. . chips and a slice of your favorite cake!"

"Do you remember my favorite cake?"

"Of course, yellow with chocolate frosting!" Ness said with mock hurt.

Paula laughed and smiled. Her smile was something Ness remembered so well, even when things would seem hopeless Paula would smile at him and he felt so much better. He loved her smile.

They both left the house and began the long trek from Twoson to Saturn Valley via Threed. As they approached the Underground Rroad Paula shivered "This place always get creepier each time I take it."

"Seems that way, but look at the bright side _nothing_ can be as bad as the first time right?"

"Ok, so it's better without the zombies and ghosts but that's still not saying much." Paula said as she descended first into the tunnel followed by Ness. Suddenly, without warning she reached out and grabbed Ness' hand.

"P-p-paula what's this all about?"

"I'm keeping your hand here with me, I'm not taking a chance on letting you try and scare me."

"Really! Would I do that?" Ness asked a bit indignant.

"Yes, you've done it before." Paula said as they reached the end she climbed out first.

"Lunch now?" Ness asked.

"Already?"

"It is noon, and we're never gonna get a better view of Grapefruit Falls than here."

They sat on a blanket Ness took the lunches from his backpack and they enjoyed turkey sandwiches, potato chips, and of course, a slice of their favorite cake. Ness chose chocolate with chocolate frosting, and gave Paula her favorite yellow with dark chocolate frosting. After a relaxing lunch near the falls they continued to Saturn Valley.

"Do you know which house Jeff is in, in Saturn Valley?" Paula asked.

"Actually. . .no. That should be ok though we can ask. I never really knew where they were staying."

"Still it's nice Jeff gets to spend dome time with his dad."

"Yeah. . ." Ness trailed off, as he thought about his own dad for a moment.

"Ness?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you all right?" Paula asked eyeing him a bit suspiciously. He had been acting a little odd today.

"Yeah! I'm fine." Ness lied, he was still preoccupied with Jeff. What if he no longer even wanted to be friends?

"Ok." Paula settled for this answer.

Both of them proceeded thought the tunnel now free of violent roaches. Then they came into the quirky little town know as Saturn Valley, which received it name for the quirky little creatures who lived there. All inhabitants of this village were known as Mr. Saturn. They were a flesh color with two stubby legs, big noses, four whiskers (two on each side of their nose), and one little black hair in the middle of their head adorned with a tiny red bow.

"Mr. Saturn! It so good to see you!" Paula called to the first Mr. Saturn she saw.

"Boing! Hello!" replied Mr. Saturn.

"Hello." Ness said.

"Delicious. Ness! You Good Name. We no name! Boing!...all have same name! All Mr. Saturn!" said another Mr. Saturn coming to greet them.

Now a third Mr. Saturn who recognized them instantly asked "You here see Jeff? Zoom!"

"Yes." said Paula.

"We sure are." Ness finished.

"Up in house by hot spring. Zoom!"said the second Mr. Saturn.

"Thanks." said Ness as he started toward the house Jeff was staying in.

Paula waved good-bye to the Mr. Saturn's and followed Ness. "The way they talk you think Jeff was expecting us!" she smiled.

"Yeah, maybe he is." said Ness. The way Paula put it maybe Jeff hadn't forgot about them.

They came upon a house looking just like all the other odd looking house in the area, except this was built for slightly bigger occupants than the Mr. Saturn's, It was round, and had a black antenna with a red bow on it just like Mr. Saturn's hair!

"Well here we are." said Paula.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Ness asked as he leaned in closer to the door and put his hand behind his ear to listen.

Paula followed suit, there was a familiar tune playing, slowly it faded out and another tune began to play _Goddess on a mountain top, burning like a sliver flame. The goddess of beauty and love and Venus was her name. Well I'm your Venus, I'm you're fire. . . ._

"That's Venus singing!" said Ness.

"Obviously, but why would Jeff listen to her? He always said he liked Bach, Beethoven, Chopin, you know classical composers." said Paula matter-of-factly.

"Maybe we can sneak in." said Ness. "To see what going on."

They opened the door soundlessly, and there was Jeff sitting holding his knees and his eyes closed lost in a daydream. Venus' Cd's were around the room. He had everyone she had ever put out! The classical composer's CD's lay collecting cobwebs.

"What are you doing?" cried Ness.

Jeff was jerked out of his daydream and back into reality. He glanced at Ness his eyes suddenly became wide in surprise, and he hastily began hitting buttons, and twisting nobs on the stereo to make it hush. The stereo began singing so loud it shook the walls, as Jeff flipped a switch it went silent. "N-n-n-ness. . .P-p-p-paula, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"We came to visit you." said Paula kindly with an understanding look.

"PLEASE, tell me that wasn't Venus." said Ness.

"You want me to lie?"asked Jeff seriously.

"No! I don't want you to lie. . .how could you listen to her?" demanded Ness.

"Ness calm down for a minute." said Paula.

"But. . ."

"But you could say hello, it's been awhile Jeff." said Paula.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I kinda lost touch. Maybe if I has PSI too, then I could telaport." Jeff smiled for the first time.

"Or you could get a pen a paper and write me back, or answer the phone." offered Ness.

"I did answer the phone, but when I said hello I didn't get any answer. The phones in Saturn Valley aren't always reliable. As for letters, I did write you back."

"When Jeff? I never got a reply." said Ness

"This is your address right?" asked Jeff showing him what he had written down.

"No, that is Lier X. Agerate's address."

"You wrote it down." Jeff crossed his arms.

"Sorry." Ness said. "I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"I don't have a lot of friends." Jeff said and looked away. "I'll keep all the good ones I got. Before you guys my only real friend was Tony, but he was truthfully someone who just looked up to me."

"Interesting choice of music." said Paula looking at his CD collection.

"Wait that's right, what were you listing to?" demanded Ness.

"Venus."

"WHY?"

"Because she is good singer Ness. I always thought so ever since Fourside. Plus she is really pretty."

Paula gave a small giggle.

"What?" asked Ness.

"Nothing." said Paula.

"How could you?" Ness asked Jeff.

"How could I what?" asked Jeff pretty much lost.

"Listen to her of all people."

"Didn't I already answer that?" Jeff said.

"But Venus she's, she's. . . "

"Am I missing something?" Jeff asked.

"She is a stuck up, snobbish, self-absorbed, pre-madonna!"

"I disagree. With all the love and emotion she sings with that's impossible."

Paula giggled again.

"What is it?" asked Ness.

"I told you, nothing." Paula smiled.

"No, not nothing, it's something, what?"

"It's kina obvious if you think about it." Paula smiled.

"What are you taking about?"

Paula smiled and shook her head, she felt bad for Jeff. As for Ness he was a boy, couldn't he see what was happening? She sighed, what could she do? If she said something Jeff would be throughly embarrassed, but if she was silent Ness would just find himself totally exasperated. Still, overall, she couldn't help but laugh a little, Jeff was acting pretty cute. She guessed this had to be a first for him. "Jeff was Snow Wood Boarding School and all boys school?"

"Yeah. . ." Jeff replied not quite sure where she was going.

"Hmm." Paula said. She now knew she was quite correct. "I get it."

"Get what?" asked Jeff.

"I know why your choice in music has changed." she said simply.

"There really isn't any reason." Jeff protested.

Paula walked up to him and whispered in his ear "You have a crush on Venus!"

"W-w-w-hat? No. . .I-I-I couldn't possibly. . .it's not logical. . .I mean. . .it's just that. . ." Jeff cried turning a brigh red.

"What?" asked Ness.

"Okay. maybe you're right." said Jeff.

"Right about what?" asked Ness still totally lost.

"Tell him." said Jeff with a huge sigh. He hung his head and sighed then he hid the left side of his head with his left hand.

"Jeff has a slight crush."

"On that stuck-up, snobbish. . ."

"She's not that bad!" Paula finally said. "In fact, I know her, well a little bit anyway."

"YOU WHAT?" cried Jeff in disbelief.

"I know her."

"How?"

"Are we talking about the girl who is not that bad is the same one who graced us with an autograph on a banana peal?" said Ness.

"Well she's from Twoson right? My mom runs the preschool there."

"Can you. . introduce me?" said Jeff ignoring Ness's comment.

"I don't know, if Ness still has his backstage pass it shouldn't be too hard. Here is funny little fact, she is actually not much older than us." Paula said encouragingly.

'Really, then maybe. . ."Jeff turned his back on Paula for a moment, and held his hand up to his chest. His eyes were love struck, his face hopeful beyond belief!

Ness's brow furrowed. This cannot turn out well, can it? No, of course not! Jeff is full of false hope, but what can I do, he has a crush. I know what that's like, but this is Venus. She's pretty, I'll give her that, and her voice is a lovely soprano. Above all though she is still a star, stars don't date guy like you and me Jeff. This is a world we are not invited to. Ness thought. "Uh. . .Jeff?"

"Oh Ness! Yes what is it?" Jeff snapped out of his dream.

"Are you. . um. . sure. . ." Ness put his hand on the back of head.

"Sure? About what?" Jeff was confused.

Ness frowned, Paula built his hopes up, how could he say Hey, are you sure you want to ask Venus for a date, or whatever and get turned down? Jeff may not look it. but he was never very confident in himself, and if Venus turned him down, or laughed at him then what? "About going to Fourside and all."

"Why, should I reconsider?"

"No, I was just making sure."

"Did you lose the backstage pass?"

"N-no, I still have it, it's back home, in my room."

"Oh." *whew* "I was worried for a minute,"

"Well, what are we waiting for let's set a date to go!" said Paula excitedly.

So it happened they made plans to vist the Big Banana, Fourside, next week. Jeff was elated to be so close to meeting his idol. Ness was confident this could not turn out well. Paula was sure things would end up working out somehow! They bid farewell to Jeff, and gave parting greetings to the quirky little Mr. Saturn's.

"How could you do that?" Ness asked.

"Do what?" Paula asked.

"Encourage Jeff to go see Venus?"

"Because, he likes her." Paula replied matter-of-factly.

"Right, and so do a million other people."

"But, Jeff is different!" Paula defended him.

"Sure, to us. But why should she care?"

"Why shouldn't she?"

"Because, she has a million men after her. Jeff is just a smart science guy with glasses to her! At least, no at best she'll see him as a nerd."

"It's not that bad. I knew her she really is sweet, I promise."

"Maybe, but what if Jeff get's hurt?"

"Jeff is more resilient than you give him credit for, I think. Still, I don't think that's what your so worried about. . .you think Venus is out of his league don't you?" Paula said.

"Not exactly. . .it's just that. . stars were never meant to date normal people like us." Ness said.

"Normal? You consider us normal? What on Earth does it take to be extraordinary in your book?" Paula asked in disbelief.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ness what a bit confused.

"We saved the Earth remember? You, me, Jeff, and Poo?"

"Still, that doesn't make us famous."

"Perhaps, but still Jeff deserves this chance."

"What chance would that be?"

Paula gave a small laugh and leaned in "The same one we have."she whispered in his ear.

Ness blushed.

"Don't you agree?"

"Of course, he deserves to be happy, but I don't know if this will make him happy."

"Ness, he won't know unless he tires." Paula said encouragingly.

"Still, he's my friend, I don't want him hurt!" said Ness.

"No one does." said Paula.

"Then why take that chance?"

"Because, what else can be done to satisfy human curiosity?"

'Nothing I guess. . still I don't think it a good idea."

"Jeff is a nice guy, I sure Venus will love him."

Ness walked Paula back home and then Ness made his way to his house, Paula made plenty of good points, but he was still feeling uneasy. He would be the first to admit he didn't know Venus all that well, but he did know the personality she projected was not the kind of person who would be _nice_ and _kind _to someone like Jeff. When he got home he looked in his room. It was major mess, how could he possibly find the backstage pass in a room like this. . .wait a minute . . . suddenly it all made sense. . .this is why you mother tells you to clean you room, it is so you can find things. It took Ness the better part of three days to clean his room to his mom's standards and underneath everything there was the backstage pass he received from Lucky. He looked at it hopefully this would get the three of them in to see Venus.

Paula meanwhile stopped by Venus' old house to see her mom, and she asked if her mother wanted to send anything along with them when they went to see her daughter. Her mother just smiled and said not this time.

Jeff at the same time was listening to Venus' music and planing the words to say. He thought she was the most fantastic person to ever grace the Earth with her presence. He had to tell her how he felt in just the right way.

That Friday came and Ness started back to Twoson with sense of foreboding, yet he still dressed in his favorite yellow and navy blue stripped shirt with navy shorts and of course the ever present baseball cap. In his back pack is where he had placed the backstage pass. He arrived at Paula's house and her mother told him to go on upstairs. He entered and asked "Ready?"

Paula was putting up her hair in a red bow to contrast with her pink and white specked blouse and pink skirt. "Sure! Let go pick up Jeff."

"By the way when we get back here mind if we take the bus? I really don't want to walk through the dessert, and you how hard it is on Jeff."

"Of course it's tough on him living in Winters since he was a kid, I'd love to take the bus."

Ness smiled at her as they left.

"I talked to Venus' mother."

"Really? How is she?" Ness kinda remembered who her mother was, but failed to see any significance of talking to her.

"Fine I thought I'd see if she wanted me to bring anything to her daughter, but she said no."

"Oh, ok." said Ness, as they made their way to Saturn Valley.

They got there and climbed up the ladder to Jeff and Dr. Andonut's new residence among the odd little Mr. Saturn's. Paula knocked on the door, but there was no response. Ness and Paula listened at the door there was no music playing either.

"I wonder, do you think he's home?" Paula asked.

"He wouldn't go to Fourside without us. . ." Ness reached for the doorknob and it was unlocked.

Inside was Jeff leaned in so close to a vanity mirror his nose was almost touching it, his glasses lay abandoned on the vanity table. "I just can't see it!"

"Then try putting on you glasses." suggested Paula.

Jeff looked up he was in a white shirt with blue green pants and a blue green jacket, it was his old Snow Wood School Uniform, and his was having a horrible time with his bow tie which was a tangled mess. "My glasses, , ,I can't!"

"Why not? They help you see right?" said Ness.

"Okay fine. . " Jeff put them on for a moment. "Augh! My bow tie!" Jeff cried seeing the state it was in.

"Come here." sigh Paula untangling what she could and tying it perfectly.

"Why were your glasses off? You always say how nearsighted you are."

"Because," Jeff stated sounding exasperated like he had explained it a thousand times before. "with these I look like such a science geek, a nerd. I want to impress Miss Venus so much, and looking like this. . ." he glanced in the mirror "I don't have a chance."

"Nor, do you walking into walls."

"Jeff, dear, you look handsome, and rather dashing in you glasses." said Paula trying to cheer him up. "Venus will think you look fine."

"Plus what on Earth would make you think she cares about looks?" said Ness.

Jeff's eyes became wide and Paula glared at Ness.

"What?"

"Did you have to be so sarcastic?"

"The girl is self-absorbed!"

"Oh, I knew it. Look at me! This was a bad idea."

"Jeff, no, you look great, really you do." said Paula with a tone in her voice as if she was smitten with him.

"Really?" asked Jeff arching an eyebrow,

"Really." Paula smiled.

"Ok." Jeff sighed loudly. "Let's go."

All three headed back to Threed once more. Through the Underground Road and coming up in the middle of the graveyard.

"Are we still going to teleport?" asked Jeff.

"Teleport?" asked Ness.

"Yeah, isn't that how we used to get around?"

"Well, Jeff we thought we could take the bus. . if that's okay with you." suggested Paula.

"R-really? That's fine!" said Jeff happily.

"You're all of a sudden happy." observed Ness.

"Truthfully, teleporting wears me out. And I hate walking through the desert. It's just. . .too hot for me."

"It's too hot for any of us." added Ness

Paula smiled "The bus it is then."

"What am I gonna say when I meet her. . .I'm not very strong, really near-sighted, kind of shy and tend to be a little reckless." mused Jeff as he gazed out the bus window.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest that." said Ness crossing his arms.

"You could just say hello." said Paula as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You think that would work?" Jeff asked skeptically.

"It would be a start." Paula smiled.

"Thanks." Jeff smiled.

"We're here." said Ness.

The Bus driver announced "Fourside!"

They all got off the bus.

"Wow. . . it's a lot bigger than I remembered." Jeff said looking skyward.

"It still quite glamours, it is the Big Banana after all."Paula said lifting her left hand to her chin.

"Home to the Topolla Theater." said Ness.

"Did you bring the pass so we can get backstage?" asked Paula.

"Right here." said Ness showing it to her.

"Oh, I can't believe it! I will actually meet Miss Venus!" Jeff sounded more excited than Ness ever head him before.

_I hope this is a good idea. _thought Ness,

"Come on what are we waiting for? Let go to the Topolla!" said Jeff.

"Yeah what are we waiting for?" added Paula as she whirled around.

"Okay, let's get going." said Ness.

"Maybe I should get something for her. . ."Jeff said looking over at a woman selling flowers.

"Oh no you don't! You are not spending any more money or time on this than you have to!"

They made there way to the Topolla Theater as smell of the food of street vendors filled the air. "Mmm, I could use a Hamburger, right now." said Ness.

"That's not a bad idea." admitted Jeff.

"But not why we're here! Plus, if you _must_ have one why not go the Department store, at least that way we can get tickets."

"TICKETS? What do you mean? Isn't the reason I slaved away cleaning my room to find the backstage pass so we wouldn't have to buy tickets?"

"No, it was so we could go backstage." said Paula.

Jeff laughed "Slaved away?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I can't imagine that. Remember, I've lived in a boarding school all my life, so I never had a lot of possessions. I never really had to salve away to clean my room."

"Are we getting lunch or going to theater first?" asked Paula.

"Jeff, this is you trip your decision." said Ness.

"A little something wouldn't hurt." he said and they went to the Department Store.

Ness got his hamburger and fries and a coke to drink. Paula opted for a heathier option of a salad with lettuce, tomato, red onion, mozzarella cheese, and a few pepperoni's a garnish with Italian dressing only available in Fourside! She chose a can of fruit juice to drink. Jeff got a croissant, and a cup of coffee.

"Is that it?" Ness asked.

"Is what it?" Jeff asked.

Paula listened in while munching her salad.

"All you're going to eat."

"Oh no, your right I almost forgot!" Jeff went and got a packet of sugar for the coffee. "Thanks for reminding me.

Ness shook his head and laid it down on the table.

Paula smiled.

Jeff was still lost as to why Ness seemed confused.

After lunch they went downstairs to the costumer service desk. 'Um, three tickets to see Venus's show." said Ness.

"Three tickets? That'll be $90 please."

"How much?"

"Ninety dollars sir."

Paula gave him sixty dollars and whispered "Jeff and I are paying our own way, we don't expect you to pay our way too."

Jeff smiled.

Ness payed the extortionist price of $90 and received the three tickets. He gave one to Paula, one to Jeff and kept one for himself. "Alright let's go to the Topolla Theater to see. . ."

"VENUS!" cried Jeff happily.

The noise in the department store ceased and everyone tuned to look at Jeff.

Ness's jaw dropped, Paula looked up and away, and Jeff tuned bright red, and they all left the department store.

"I can't wait this will be so cool!" said Jeff.

"I just hope we meet her before the show." said Ness flatly.

"You'll like her she's really nice." said Paula with a smile.

"And full of herself." Ness added.

"That is not true." Paula said annoyed.

"A banana peel! She gave us her autograph on a banana peel!" cried Ness.

"Did you know that is her trademark now? The banana peel picture is on a lot of her CD's!" said Jeff.

"What?" Ness could not believe he was hearing this!

"Did you miss what I said? I said Did you know. . ."

"I heard you I just can't believe you know her music collection so well." Ness said.

"Here we are the Topolla Theater!"

All three of them entered. Next, they handed their tickets to the man behind the counter. "The show will star in thirty minutes. It's good you arrived early you can get a decent seat!"

"Really?" asked Jeff.

"Great, thanks for the info." said Ness and pushed Jeff into the show room.

Paula shrugged and followed them.

"Okay, we're here let's do it." said Ness.

"Uh, what should I do?" Jeff asked.

"Do?" asked Ness.

"Be yourself!" Paula said.

Ness walked up to the man in front of the door and showed him the backstage pass. "Oh you're a friend of the Runaway Five? Are you here to see Miss Venus? Come in, quickly don't the other fans see you enter!"

Inside there she was the idol of Fourside herself Venus! Her long blond hair glistening like the golden sun! Her deep blue eyes shined liked sapphires, her skin like alabaster, and lips that would shame the reddest rose.

"Hello Venus, it's nice to see you again." said Paula.

Venus tuned around quickly "Do I know you?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. But, when you lived in Twoson you attended my mom's preschool. I'm Paula Polestar." Paula smiled at her now famous friend.

"Then you mom taught Polestar Preschool right?"

"That's right!"

"Oh, Paula. Well you're not two anymore. In fact, you look quite a bit more grown up then when I left."

Paula smiled she was only two when Venus went to her mom's preschool. Still she was older than that when Venus left to pursue her singing career. "Please allow me to introduce my friends."

"I'm Ness" said Ness unenthusiastically.

"I'm um. . .Jeff." said Jeff he was so nervous.

Ness elbowed him "Andonuts. . .Jeff Andonuts!"

"Hi guys, would you two like an autograph? I think I have time now."

"On a banana peel?" asked Ness flatly.

"No silly."

"I'd love one!" said Jeff his face lighting up.

Venus opened a drawer and took out a stack of black and white photographs she then took out her singing pen and wrote 'To Jeff my biggest fan, Love, Venus '

"WOW! Thanks Miss Venus, I have all your CD's you know." Jeff said.

"Thanks, I could always use more fans like you!" she winked at him.

"Well Ness let's go find our seats." said Paula.

"Huh?" Ness said.

"This is Jeff's big chance to finally talk to Venus alone, let's go." she whispered.

Jeff began to leave with them, until they both pushed him back into the room saying "Talk to her!"

"So did you come all the way from Twoson just to see my show?"

"Uh. . no. . .I came from uh, Saturn Valley."

"Wow, pretty far still."

"Miss Venus. . ." Jeff began.

"You can call me Venus, it is my name you know."

"Miss Venus, I love you." Jeff said suddenly.

"Oh well, aren't you sweet." she gave odd smile almost as if Jeff had been extremely creepy. "Well I have to go on stage now. Bye."

Jeff slunk out of the room misery written all over his face.

She dumped him. I knew this was a bad idea! thought Ness.

Poor Jeff, whatever could have happened? wondered Paula

"Should we go?" asked Ness.

"No, we should stay." said Jeff looking a the photograph in his hands, he felt like he was about to cry, but he wouldn't not in front of Ness and Paula.

They watched the show, although this time Mr. Spoon didn't try to climb up on stage. They left the Topolla and started toward the bus stop.

"Jeff what happened?" Ness finally asked.

"Huh?" Jeff asked. "Nothing, I just feel stupid."

"Why?" Paula asked.

"Sorry guys, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

They all road home on the bus in silence. Then they walked all the way to Saturn Valley and no one said a word. As they went to Jeff's house Paula asked Ness for a few moments alone with Jeff. Ness agreed.

"Jeff?" Paula asked when the were alone.

"Yes?" Jeff asked as he put the photograph away.

"What happened?" she asked her voice full of caring and concern,

"Nothing." Jeff's eyes were shaded.

"Jeff, tell me the truth." said Paula.

"I am and IDIOT!" said Jeff. "That's the truth! How could I have been so stupid?" he tried to sound angry he really did, but failed. A few tears escaped and made spots on the rug.

"Oh Jeff." Paula raised her hand toward Jeff.

"I told her I loved her! How could I have said that? Please don't tell Ness he'll think I'm an idiot, he already thinks I'm stupid for liking Venus." Jeff sat down in a chair he tried to stop the tears but they kept falling. He didn't want to cry especially not in front of Paula, but it just kept hurting.

Paula knelt down and gave him a hug "I won't tell, I promise." she whispered in his ear.

The hug made him feel better, and so did the whisper, but the tears flowed unabated. Paula left without another word.

"Well?" asked Ness.

"We should go." Paula said quietly.

"Wait, what, why?"

"Trust me on this ok?"

Ness looked back a Jeff's house as if he was considering wether or not to trust Paula. "Maybe, I should say something?" Ness worded it as a question.

"Not right now Ness, please don't go in."

"Alright. You win." Ness relented.

The began to go back toward Twoson, Paula looked so sad. and she kept her gaze toward the ground.

"It happened didn't it?" Ness finally said.

"Hmm?" asked Paula.

"Venus totally broke his heart, I knew I was right. This was a bad idea from the start."

"That's not exactly what happened." Paula whispered.

"Then what did?" asked Ness.

Paula turned her back on him "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I promised Jeff."

"Jeff is my best friend!"

"He's my friend too Ness, I am not going to break my promise to him!"

"I don't want you to, but. . ."

"But?"

"I'm worried about him." Ness with a very serious look on his face.

"You're a good friend, just give Jeff some time he'll feel better, I just know it!" Paula smiled gently.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile back in Saturn Valley. . .

Jeff looked in the mirror _Like anyone would like science geek like you._ he thought as he took off his bow tie. _Especially someone like her_.All of a sudden another voice piped up in his head, _Ness and Paula like you, even Poo likes you. They didn't have to save the world they didn't have to call you but they did. _Maybe so, but I'm still a geek and I always will be. Jeff was so upset his stomach was in too much pain for him to do any more thinking about anything so he went to lay down.

Paula made it home escorted by Ness where she spent most of her free time thinking about how upset Jeff was. Ness on the other hand spent most of his free time wondering how could he let something like this happen.

A week later a call came a Polestar Preschool "Paula, it's for you, it's Ness. . .again." said her father.

"Dad!" said Paula a bit of rebuke in her voice as she took the phone "Hello?"

"Hey, Paula. I've been thinking we should check on Jeff see how he's doing you know stuff like that. What do you think?"

"I agree."

"Really? Great how about today, are you busy?"

"No, today would be great, I haven't heard from Jeff in a while."

"Ok, I'll be there in half an hour ok?"

"Sure, I'll see you then.

–Click beep beep beep–

Paula put on a pair of blue jeans and a blue, navy, and teal vertical striped shirt with silver threads. Admittedly pink was not her favorite color, but that was the outfit she wore on their adventure. This was due to the fact her mother sewed it for her, and it made her happy to see her wear it. She brushed her hair and tied it with a red bow as always!

Ness put on a pair jeans and a T-shirt with an _EarthBound_ Logo on it. and went off to Polestar Preschool. Paula was waiting for him outside. "Hey." said Ness.

Paula smiled at him "Hey." This was a simple one word exchange that says volumes between the best of friends.

"Do you think Jeff is ok?"

"Ness, I'm sure he is."

They walked to Threed in silence, and down they went through the Underground Road and into the small village of Saturn Valley. The went to the largest of the odd looking houses and knocked on the door no answer.

"Is it unlocked?" asked Paula.

"Yeah!" said Ness and opened it. . .but the house was empty. "Where is he?"

"Who knows?"

There was music playing but it was classical it wasn't Venus' music at all.

"OK! This just keep getting weirder and weirder." said Ness.

"Oh, Hello. . .Ness. . and. . .Paula isn't it?" a man appeared from another room.

"Dr. Andonuts?" Ness asked.

"That's right, you remembered. Are you looking for _my son_ Jeff?" he said the "my son" like he was a proud father. This seemed odd since before Jeff started off for Threed they hadn't seen each other for 10 years.

_Well obviously I am looking for Jeff! _Ness thought.

"Yes we are, do you happen to know where we can find him?" Paula interjected before Ness made a comment he would regret.

"He said he was going to. . . the falls."

"What falls?" Ness asked.

"Lemon. . .no. . . Lime. . .no. . .Tangerine. . no. . .Orange. . .no. . ."

"Grapefruit?" Paula offered.

"That's right Grapefruit!" Dr. Andonuts said.

"Thank you Dr. Andonuts you have been so helpful." Paula said sweetly and left the house with Ness.

"Helpful?" Ness asked.

"Yes we found out where Jeff was didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I mean seriously if you hadn't offered Grapefruit we were going to have to listen to him listing every single citrus fruit there is!"

"Maybe." Paula said as they climbed the cliff outside Saturn Valley to the majestic Grapefruit falls!

Jeff was sitting near the falls looking at the world below, and at the same time it seemed he saw a world unknown to Paula and Ness.

"Jeff?" asked Ness.

Jeff took in a audible deep breath as he got up"Ness, Paula, what a pleasant surprise."

"You okay, buddy?" Ness asked.

"Yes, I'm fine just thinking about some things, sorry, I guess I haven't called." He brushed wrinkles out of his formal looking clothes.

"You aren't talking like you usually do." Ness pointed out."

"I'm not? Sorry, it's not like you have a revelation everyday."

"Revelation?" asked Paula.

"That's right! A revelation of love."

"Finally, you have decided to forget about Venus?" Ness asked excitedly.

Jeff gave a laugh with only slight humor in it "No, I haven't. I have however accepted that no matter what I do my feelings for her will never change. I will always have a place in my heart for Miss Venus."

"Jeff. . ." Paula whispered her eyes looked so sad.

"It's ok though. . I'll be okay I mean."

"But. . ."

"Really Paula, I'll be okay."

"Look obviously I'm not in on something, but I want to say how I feel." Ness said matter-of-factly.

"Ness, I know you dislike Venus, and that's fine." said Jeff.

"No, that's not it, I don't like what she is doing to you! Jeff when I first met you, you had no self confidence or self esteem. As we went through things together your idea's were invaluable, and you became confident in yourself. I don't want someone like her to take everything away from you."

"Thanks." Jeff smiled.

"Ness, you always say the perfect thing!" Paula kissed him on the cheek.

"The thing is Ness, after you and Paula left I made a fool of myself, I told Miss Venus I loved her, before saying anything else. Granted that is how I felt, but there were other things I wanted to tell her. Yet, it was her reaction to those words as to why I wanted to leave."

"You what?" said Ness.

"I told her I loved her." said Jeff again,

"You're. . .you're serious aren't you?" said Ness.

"Completely." replied Jeff with no emotion.

"Jeff, I'm sorry I thought it was just a crush and. . ."

"Don't apologize Ness, you were right to think so. But now I know I love her. I always will."

"I understand." said Ness feeling even those words were now a bit empty.

"So how about something to eat?" Jeff changed the subject "I am tired of living on peanut and cheese bars and piggy jelly. I would love some Pasta di Winters with a little hot sauce."

"Pasta _di Winters_?" said Ness and Paula together.

"Yes, Summers is Winters sister city! Some of our dishes are similar, Pasta di Winters is one of those."

"Wanna go to Winters? Is it sold there?" asked Ness

"Yeah the drug store had begun to carry it can we go?"

" Sure." Ness replied "I know what a meal from you hometown is worth."

Jeff smiled and laughed. "Well Ness, I'll let you make the travel arrangements."

Ness cast Teleport α and off they went to Winters.

"Perfect as always right in front of Snow Wood and next door to the drugstore." Jeff went inside with Ness and Paula.

The drugstore had expanded since they last visited. Behind the counter there was a menu it read.

Pasta di Winters. . . . .$128

Tessie's Soup. . . . .$648

Royal Ice Tea. . . . .$78

Fruit juice. . . . .$4

Coffee. . . . .$6

Chefs Special. . . . .$298

Skip sandwich dx. . . . .$98

Lucky sandwich. . . . .$128

Gelato De ski resort. . . . .$49

"They couldn't have killed Tessie!" cried Paula.

"No, of course, not." Jeff smiled "That is a Winters special we named it after Tessie because that's what we're famous for!"

"Oh." Paula let out a small sigh. She had thought it was like the Kraken Soup.

"Shouldn't that say _iced tea?_" Ness asked.

"No, you read it right remember where we are."

"Ah ok." Ness said and ordered "One Chefs Special, salt on the side and a coffee."

Jeff was next. "I'll have a Pasta di Winters with hot sauce, and a coffee."

"The Tessie Soup and a coffee." Paula said.

They all paid and ate their food. "The prices are just like Summers eh?" said Ness.

"Are people in Winters rich?"

"Out of the 506 who live here pretty much, but they are also have a ski resort opening soon so. . ."

"Regardless the food is better."

This made Jeff smile. After Dinner they returned to Saturn Valley and headed back home.

Two Days Later:

RING RING Paula's dad picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"H-h-hello Mr. Polestar sir. .may I please speak to Paula?"

"PAULA!" her father called.

Paula came in "Yes dad?"

"It's another boy, for you."

"Dad." Paula took the phone. "Hello?"

"Paula? It's me Jeff!"

"Jeff! What a nice surprise."

"Are you free? Can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll call Ness."

"No, please, just you. I need your help, I doubt Ness would get it."

"Sure Jeff that's fine. I'll be over soon."

Click-beep-beep-beep.

Paula put on a paisley violet shirt and a pair of jeans and went to Saturn Valley. She ran past the quirky little Mr. Saturn's giving some greetings here and there.

"Boing! ZOOM!" they said as she rushed up to Jeff's house and knocked.

"Come in!" it was Jeff's voice.

Paula opened the door Venus' music was playing once more. This time the song was a love song by Venus, but less narcissistic. "What did you need?"

"I want to write a letter to Miss Venus, an apology. I still love her Paula, and. . .please say you understand. . ."

"I know, it's all emotions." she said.

"Yes! That's it. Any emotion, if it is sincere, is involuntary. Yet, the heart is forever inexperienced." Jeff quoted Mark Twain and Henry David Thoreau.

"Is that true?"

"It is how I feel. But I can't write that this is supposed to be an apology."

"Jeff. . .all you can be is yourself."

"But I still rather be someone else. Someone who writes well for starers. . I don't know what to say."

"You could star with Dear Venus. . ."

"Miss Venus!" Jeff corrected her.

"Fine, Dear Miss Venus, I'm sorry."

"That why this is so hard, I don't feel bad about what I did. . .I do love her."

"You aren't sorry for you action, or what you said? The perhaps you should apologize for the fact that you meeting didn't go well."

"That I could do. Wait. . .it didn't go well because of what I said and how I acted. . ." Jeff smiled and gave a shy look to Paula.

Paula smiled and shrugged. She knew he got it now.

"I'll write it, will you. . would you read it for me?"

"Sure."

Jeff closed his eyes lightly and opened his desk drawer. He opened his eyes and with delicate movements took out a piece of parchment paper, and an ornate fountain pen. It looked marble and Jeff slowly screwed off the cap and the ink flowed on to the page. It was the deepest darkest black ink imaginable giving the letter an understated elegance.

Dear Miss Venus,

I wanted to truly apologize for my ill behavior on that fateful night we first met. I am aware my actions were rude and abhorring, so please I beg you to forgive me. I would truly appreciate one more, if any chance to meet you once again, and introduce myself as a proper gentleman. I am unable to explain my previous actions to you, so shall not even try. All I can say is that I was terribly nervous during our first encounter, although I am well aware that it is no excuse for how I acted. Al I ever truly wanted was a chance to tell you what I thought of you and how valuable you are to Fourside. Finally, I would like to make an offer and proffer of friendship, nothing more. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Jeff Andonuts.

"Ok, I'm done, will you read it Paula?" he handed the paper to her but his hands were shaking.

Paula's eyes scanned the beautifully written words "Jeff, this is. . ."

"Yes?" Jeff asked sounding unsure.

"Well written, and it conveys what I think you want say, but. . ."

"But?"

"The wording, do you really write like this?"

"I know, I do. It's a side effect of going to boarding school. I used to talk like that and still find myself doing it every once in awhile." Jeff gave small smile.

"It's. . .perfect." Paula tried not laugh. Jeff sometimes seemed really clueless, but all in all he was so sweet, and he tried really hard. She smiled, Jeff was one of those _nice guys_ who didn't really realize how great they were,

Jeff went with Paula to the post office and looked at the stamps they had for sale. "Hmm, there are a lot of towns. . .where is. . .excuse me?" he asked the window lady "Don't you have stamps advertising Winters?"

"Winters? No, not yet at least. We have their sister city Summers." she offered.

"No that won't do. I wanted a stamp from my home town what to do now."

"Where is the letter going?" asked the lady at the window.

"Fourside." said Jeff.

"Then how about this stamp advertising Fourside in an ariel view, we just got it in, no one else has bought one yet."

"Do you think Miss Venus might like it?"Jeff asked Paula.

"I think she'll be flattered you put so much thought into the letter. . .and the stamp." Paula gave a small giggle.

"I'll take it!" Jeff said and mailed off his letter. They went outside the post office. "I suppose all I can do now is wait."

"No regrets? " asked Paula raising an eyebrow.

"No regrets."

"None at all?"

"None at all." said Jeff confidently and he gave a true smile. "Hey, Paula?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Jeff said. He had considered making it proper saying _thank you_, but no this was Paula and they were friend a simple _thanks_ said it all.

Jeff and Paula sat on the steps of the post office for a while watching the clouds, but soon enough they said they farewells, and went their separate ways.

Only a town away in Fourside Miss Venus was in her penthouse hotel having a piece of chocolate from a heart shaped box sent to her from her biggest fans, The Runaway Five. It had been a long time running joke that they were always considered her biggest fans, but only the four members of the band (they always use a house keyboardist) and herself knew this joke. It was common sense not to eat chocolates or accept flowers from strangers. In fact, all in all she wasn't overly fond of chocolates, but these were gourmet chocolates from Summers, so she made an exception! Fan mail, was a different matter entirely she read all of it, and made it a point to respond to as many as she could, This was one reason for her popularity. She sighed as another bag of mail had arrived, most of them asking for a signed banana peel, which she could not send thought the mail, so she sent a black and white signed photo hoping this would suffice. She picked up a letter in crisp black ink and elegant handwriting. _Jeff Andonuts? Hmm, why does that name seem so familiar?_ She looked up in the corner_ What a cute stamp! I haven't seen it before! Fourside!_ She slit open the envelope, and her blue eyes scanned the words Jeff had written. _Hmm, this is pretty letter. And something is telling me it is more sincere than most of them I get. Now I know who you are Jeff Andonuts, and I would like to meet you again. _She penned a quick note in return.

Dear Jeff,

I received your lovely letter and it was fantastic! Thanks so much! Please come and see the show with your backstage pass. I'd like to see you again, oh, don't forget bring Paula and Ness is it? You know your other friends with you! Can't wait to see you all in Fourside. ~kiss~

With Love From,

Venus

"This ought to get his attention!" she said and sent it off with her other mailings.

A week later Jeff made the trek though the underground Road to Threed where he caught the bus to Twoson and ran all the way to Polestar Preschool. "Paula. . .Paula! I got the letter!" he called.

Paula came downstairs smiling "Congratulations, what does she say?"

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet." he admitted

Paula gave a small laugh. "Well?"

"Oh! Right let's see. . .she want to meet me again, and you and Ness too!"

"How fantastic!" Paula's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. . ." Jeff said losing all his enthusiasm.

"Jeff? What's wrong?" Paula's eyes filled with worry her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing, I'm just worried. . .well. . ."

Paula was quiet she gave Jeff a small smile of encouragement,

"He won't come will he?" Jeff said meeting her eyes.

"Who?" Paula asked though she already knew the answer.

"Ness." Jeff said simply.

"Do you want him to?"

"Absolutely." Jeff replied without a moments hesitation.

"You're one of his very best friends Jeff. He believes in you and supports you. If you ask him seriously, I think he will come."

"Thanks." Jeff smiled. I'll ask him. . .thanks again."

Paula closed her eyes and smiled_ Jeff is so cute! Venus will sure be lucky. _she thought. She cared for Jeff a great deal, but she had someone else in mind for herself.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh sure, what is it?" Paula asked.

"Did you ask Ness out. . .or did he ask you?" Jeff asked.

"What?" Paula was surprised.

"Sorry, it 's really none of my business I guess." Jeff offered.

"No, it's just that well, Ness and I aren't going out."

"You have to be kidding. You two are most defiantly a couple."

Paula laughed she couldn't help it.

"I shouldn't go spouting off ,but I will say this, Ness likes you Paula, he really does."

"I know, he told me, and I like him too." she blushed.

"Do you ever hang out just the two of you?"

"We have, ever since the adventure. I guess I just never really asked him out, nor him me. It just happened."

"This may be hard to believe, but I actually understand that."

"Thanks."

Then as if the conversation was over Jeff looked at his watch. "Oh no, it already two o'clock, I have to get to Onett! I want to ask Ness today."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Paula?" Jeff asked tuning around.

"Here for you." she handed him a brown paper bag.

"What is it?"

"A skip sandwich DX, and a jar of hot sauce, Twoson's specialty! You know incase you get hungry."

"Thanks." Jeff smiled.

"You're welcome, bye!"

Jeff was practically running off toward Ness' house he passed the road and made it to the arcade.

"Hey, who are you little punk?" said a man in a mask with a fin on top of it.

"M-m-my name is Jeff. Jeff Andounts."

"Jeff? You are a loser." He knocked Jeff down his glasses fell off his face.

"My glasses I can't see." Jeff found them and was knocked back by a hula hoop. Then he was run over by a skate board. "Stop or your going to make me angry." Jeff hated being picked on and he could feel the anger rising in him.

"Oh no, Mr. Nerd is going to be mad at us." said the Yes Man Jr. as he swung his hoop knocking Jeff in the chest.

"Yeah, we're sorry." said the Pogo Punk running across Jeff.

"THAT"S IT!" Jeff shouted He reached into his coat pocket and took out a zip gun. He shot it one, two, three times at his attackers who quickly retreated. Jeff breathed in relief as he continued on to Ness's house. When he arrived he knocked on the door.

Ness' Mom answered "Can I help you?" she asked in such a sweet and cherry voice.

"Hello, I am Jeff Andonuts, Ness' friend, is he home?"

"Oh yes Jeff, he's out back washing King. Go on back.

"Thanks." Jeff went back and saw Ness, he was in his bathing suit and soaked as King kept shaking. He had the hose and was squirting Tracy in her bathing suit as well. Tracy was laughing in delight. "Hey!" Jeff called.

"Oh wow! Jeff nice to see you."

Jeff smiled "You never said Onett was dangerous."

"Huh?"

"I was accosted on my way here.

"By who?"

"Local ruffians, in lavender, navy and white. They had hula hoops, pogo sticks and skate boards."

"The Sharks again, but are you ok?"

"Yeah I carry protection!" Jeff show off his zip gun.

"I should've known. So what brings you here anyway?"

"I-I have a huge favor to ask." Jeff said.

"Ok." Ness replied a little unsure.

"I. . .um. .. uh. . .: Jeff bean to fidget with his bow tie, then with his glasses.

"Jeff what is it? It's fine."

Jeff took a deep breath "I went ahead and wrote Miss Venus a letter apologizing for my ill behavior. . .and she wrote me back."

"Whoa, what are you talking about? What _ill behavior_?"

"The fact when I told her I loved her."

"Yeah, but we talked about that, you said that is how you really felt!"

"I know and it still is, but it wasn't the polite, or right thing to do to just say it when I met her. Think about it, would you have said that to Paula? Even if you felt that way? No, not when you first met her. I do love Miss Venus, but my behavior was very ill. ..anyway like I said she wrote me back. She issued an invitation for you, me, and Paula to come back, so please come with me." Jeff said

"Ok first, I do love Paula, I can tell you know that. Second, ok."

"Really?"

"Of course Jeff, you a good friend of mine and though I may not understand it I know you care for Venus, so yeah, let's go." Ness smiled.

"Thanks, so we'll go tomorrow night."

"Right, meet you at Paula's house?"

"Ok, oh it's late I gotta get back to Saturn Valley."

"Wanna teleport?"

"No, I'll walk, but thanks." Jeff smiled as he left he was elated. Paula was right he should of had more faith in Ness.

The next afternoon they met at the preschool. "Why do we keep meeting at my house, since we are going to Fourside shouldn't we meet in Threed?" Paula asked.

"Hmm, makes sense I never really thought about it." said Jeff.

"Well I agree." said Ness.

"So I suppose we should get going?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, but how to get there?" Paula asked.

"We have plenty of time let's walk." said Ness.

"THROUGH THE DESERT?" Jeff cried.

"Oh, I keep forgetting about the desert." Ness said.

"Bus?" suggested Paula.

"Bus." they both said.

"So let me guess, we're paying for tickets right?" asked Ness.

"Oh, that reminds me, I found these when I looked in the envelope again!" Jeff said he held out three front row tickets to Venus's show.

"Oh. . .well, I am actually surprised." said Ness.

'It was an invitation, I would hope she wouldn't expect us to pay." said Paula.

"So when are we going to eat?" asked Ness.

"Should we wait until after the show, you know invite Miss Venus?"Jeff offered.

"If it was dinner time maybe, but how about for lunch?"

"Ooh, how about a picnic lunch?" said Paula

"Those are great!" said Jeff.

"Answers my question." said Ness.

When they arrived at Fourside there was another trip to the Department Store. "Ooh, I love picnic lunches. so many cakes to choose from though." Paula said.

"Really Paula if you ask me there is only one choice."

"I know Ness, Mr. Chocolate, Chocolate."

"Oh? I'm impressed Ness I could never do so much chocolate." Jeff said.

"Well, what do you prefer?" asked Ness.

"Me? Something delicate like. . .French Vanilla cake with a butter cream frosting, you know simplistic."

"Jeff ,you need to live a little." Ness frowned.

"I am! I am eating cake aren't I?"

"Yes Jeff, you are a wild one." Ness shook his head.

All three of them ordered a picnic lunch and began to eat. Jeff gave an audible sigh "I don't know what I'm doing here." he muttered.

"You're here to see Venus, and tell her whatever you needed to tell her." replied Ness.

"No, I know that. . .but look at me, I'm not very strong, really near-sighted, kind of shy and tend to be a little reckless"

"What?" said Ness.

"It's true." Jeff said.

Ness buried his face in his hands "Not this again."

"Huh?"

"I agree Jeff." Paula said.

"I'm afraid I am missing the point."

"The point is nothing is wrong with you!" Paula said.

"You have as much a chance with Venus as anyone else!" Ness said.

"That doesn't sound like you Ness."

"Look I still think Venus is a diva, but this goes beyond that. From the beginning I thought this was a bad idea, I thought stars aren't meant to date people like you and me. But now. . .now I'm tired of it Jeff, you keep insulting yourself why?"

"Because I'm. . .I'm scared. I'm nervous about what to say how to act."

"Jeff, be yourself. You are a nice guy. Act relaxed, and if you get nervous take a few deep breaths. Remember Venus wasn't always a star, and even if she is now, she didn't save the world." Paula said.

Jeff smiled "I did help save the world didn't I? I never really thought about it that way. You're right there isn't any reason Venus shouldn't date me. However, this time I want to tell her something else." Jeff whispered that last part.

"That's better!" Ness smiled.

Jeff gave a small smile "I'm really lucky, you know?"

"Lucky?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, to have friends like you. I know you're there for me, no matter what." Jeff said.

"Jeff we're just friends, there isn't any luck involved."

"I agree." Paula added.

"Of course, you both can say that you don't have yourselves as friends." Jeff said simply.

Ness and Paula looked at each other at a complete loss for words.

"To the world we are one person, but to one person we could mean the world." Jeff said quietly, and then without another word went back to his lunch.

"Jeff?" Ness asked finally able to find his voice.

"Hmm?" Jeff replied still chewing on his sandwich.

"You are a. . .I don't know."

"A good and true friend." Paula said.

"Exactly." Ness smiled.

"Huh? Oh, thank you." Jeff smiled not quite realizing what he had said had such a profound impact.

They all finished their lunches in silence, but it was a content silence where nothing is said, yet everyone is happy. Jeff looked outside the sun was shining through the windows of the department store the blue sky meeting the green expanse of land below and he was content,

"It's 4 we better get going if we want to see Venus before the show!" Ness noted.

"Oh! You're right it begins at 5!" Jeff said.

All three of them headed to the Topolla Theater, and handed in their 3 tickets. Again just as before Ness took the backstage pass out of his backpack and showed it to the door guard this time there was a different response than usual "Ness, Paula and Jeff right? Miss Venus is expecting you." and he let them through.

When they entered they were greeted with an effusive "Hello."

"Venus." Paula smiled.

"Miss Venus." said Jeff.

Venus laughed "You know something Jeff, you are the only one who ever calls me Miss Venus."

"Oh um, there is a reason for that." Jeff said.

"There is?" she asked the curiousness in her voice was obvious.

"Um. . .yeah." was all Jeff could say.

"Was is it?"

"Oh well, it's respect."

_Respect?_ Ness thought. _Respect for what_?

"Ness?" Paula asked.

"Yeah?"

"Be a dear, and help me find my seat please?" she said.

Ness knew by the tone of her voice that is was more of an order than a request. "I'd be glad to." Ness said and left the room with Paula.

Jeff looked after his friends for a moment and then back to Venus.

"You can sit down and make yourself at home Jeff, or is it Mr. Andonuts?"

"Oh no, Miss Venus, Jeff is fine."

'Your letter said you wanted to tell me something? What you think of me?"

"Ah yes, I respect you Miss Venus as an artist, and a performer. You have made an invaluable contribution to the world of the fine arts, especially music. Fourside is a lucky city to have someone who pours her whole heart and soul in to every word she sings. Your emotions are so succinct in each word you lend you voice to it is like I can feel the same thing in my heart. Due to that reason, I believe personally you are one of the best signers the world has ever known. I. . .I just wanted to tell you all that." Jeff said.

Venus had listened intently and she chose her words carefully. "Thank you Jeff, the way you said it I can tell you are much more sincere than most people I've met. Most of my so-called fans tell me first of all I'm pretty and then mention my voice, you didn't say anything about my looks."

"It's true you are beautiful, but I can't say that I would like you even if you were not, because the fact is you aren't. I like to think I would like you no matter what though. You are an amazing lady, Miss Venus"

"Your honest too, unlike so many people I've met."

"Integrity is telling myself the truth. And honesty is telling the truth to other people. I believe looking someone in the eye and say what you really think, don't just smile at them and say what you're supposed to think."

"Did you? Say what you think?"

"Yes, well almost everything I think."

"Almost?"

"Please. Miss Venus. I beg of you not ask."

"Alright then I won't." Venus smiled. "I like you Jeff ,your sincerity, your honesty, and even you glasses are kind of cute. Still there is something that holds you back."

"The truth is I have chosen to be honest with my self, but I cannot be honest with you for I feel I will be found to be an ill behaved, rude, imbecile. In fact, I have felt that way since our last meeting."

"Please don't Jeff. I want to know the truth if you will but tell me."

"The truth is because of what I think of you, and all the qualities I see in you, your kindness, your sweetness, your sense of humor, your intelligence, I could go on, I have unexpectedly found myself in unfamiliar territory. I must confess that in all of what I believe it's entirety, I like you, Miss Venus, I do love you." Jeff finally finished.

Venus looked at him there was no hint of pride in his voice, no desire if he had her to flaunt her to others. He wanted to be with her for her sake, and because he believed he truly loved her.

"But I know you must hear that over a hundred times a day, so I understand if you want me to leave."

"I do hear it a lot, but not in the way you just said it. You actually gave me a reason why you feel the way you do, and you were completely honest. If you wouldn't mind. . .I would like to get to know you better. . .Jeff Andonuts."

"R-r-really?" Jeff asked.

Venus nodded her head.

"I would be honored, Miss Venus."

"Please Jeff, my name is just Venus, say Venus, no more Miss Venus, please?"

"Alright, Venus it is then."

The time now showed it was 4:45 "You did get my ticket right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well then since you'll be in the front row I expect you to give me a big hand!" she winked. "See you soon, I have to get ready!"

"Thank you Venus, I can't wait for the show." Jeff replied and took his seat next to Paula and Ness.

Paula saw Jeff's face and smiled "Jeff?"

"Hey Jeff?" Ness asked leaning forward.

Jeff however was blissfully unaware his friends voices, they were just whispers on a distant wind. He was still trying to comprehend fantasy and reality, he was a realist, he was a believer in scientific fact, that was certain. Perhaps though just perhaps, as far as the laws of science refer to reality, they are not certain; and as far as they are certain, they do not refer to reality. And if one is lucky, a solitary fantasy can totally transform one million realities. This was true, he was lucky the reality was clear now he had told Venus what he wanted to, the truth in his heart. She listened accepted it for what it truly was and wanted to get to know him.

"Jeff?" Paula asked.

"Hey, Jeff, buddy, are you ok?"

"Oh yes, I am very well thank you for asking." Jeff was completely honest although his words lacked a certain sincerity.

Ness was about to ask how things went when the lights dimmed and the announcer once again begged Venus not to make him hurt so bad and he sobbed.

The music filled the air was not Venus's usual selection "This is dedicated to someone who knows me, the real me." she whispered "Ooh baby do you know what's that worth? Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth. They say in Heaven love comes first, we'll make Heaven a place on Earth. Ooh Heaven is a place on Earth!" The music filled the theater as she moved across the stage she danced for once as if she was an angel and every word she spoke was truth. There was a problem however as you watched her you couldn't tell exactly who she was singing to, the only way to truly know was to have a heart connected with hers. After she finished there was silence for only a moment and then the seats erupted with applause shouts of _"Encore"_ and whistles were heard. Venus closed her eyes and smiled. She than did her more familiar songs which were also applauded.

After the show the theater emptied and Venus appeared from her dressing room and only Ness, Paula, and Jeff remained.

She went over to Jeff and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Jeff. I'll expect you to pick me up tomorrow at 7, ok?"

Jeff nodded "I couldn't forget the most beautiful girl in the Solar System." he said.

She laughed.

On the way back to Twoson. "It went well I guess." said Ness.

"Yes, thanks to you two. Thank you."

"Is she still your ideal woman?" Paula asked.

"Yes actually, for more than her beauty."

It was almost month later when Ness called Jeff asking her if he was free. Jeff said he was and he'd ben wanting to see Ness, Paula too. They made plans to meet next Tuesday. This time they met in Burglin Park. Paula had set out a nice little pink blanket (from her mother), and a lunch of Lucky Sandwiches, banana's and Royal Iced Tea to drink.

"Over here, Ness, Jeff!" Paula called.

Ness and Jeff sat down "So how are things?" Ness asked.

"You mean how is my relationship?" Jeff asked eyeing Ness suspiciously.

"That too." said Ness with a serious face as if it was Jeff's idea, and not his.

"Well then, Venus, and I are in mutual agreement." he said simply.

"That good isn't it?" Paula asked. "You mean she loves you too"

Jeff gave soft smile "Yes."

"Congratulations then Jeff!" Ness said. Since Jeff was happy Ness now was in total support of the "Venus thing" as he called it.

"Thank you, but I am still surprised." Jeff replied.

"About?" they asked.

"Venus accepted the honest love of a simple boy."

"I disagree." said Paula quietly.

Jeff looked over at her.

"Venus accepted the true love of a extraordinary person." she said.

"Much more appropriate." Ness said.

Jeff just closed his eye and smiled.

The End


End file.
